


Popping Blueberry

by adorablelilshit



Series: Popping Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Eye socket fucking, M/M, Multi, Spit Fire, Threesome, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale Fanfiction: Popping Blueberry<br/>Characters: UnderFell Sans, UnderFell Papyrus, UnderSwap Sans<br/>NSFW: Contains Porn, Non-Con, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Butt, Ecto-Tounge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping Blueberry

A blizzard rages on just outside of the Skeleton brother's home. Blueberry hid his head under his pillow, trying to silence out the howling winds rocking the house. The creaks all over his room makes the tiny skeleton fret in fear and slide from in his bed to under it. Taking his pillow with him.

"I wish Pappy was here..." He whimpers, clinging tightly to his pillow. "Members of the Royal Guard can get scared of powerful winds, right?"

He hears his brother's door open, then close again. Mumbled sounds and more creaking before silence following the room next to his. It's a short silence, when creaking sounds are heard again. Not in sync with the still powerful winds right outside. Following with the sounds of moaning.

Blueberry clings to his pillow, looking over the time on his clock. It's way too early for his brother to be home. With how strong the blizzard is blowing outside, the Royal Guard in Training doubts his brother would come home for a while still.

Blueberry slowly pulls himself and his pillow out from under his bed. He takes a big gulp of air, heading for his end table to get a flash light. A rattling hand turns on the light, swinging the night stick around in his room before inching to his bedroom door.

One hand clentches onto the pillow as tight as possible, holding it into his face and chest. The moaning and creaking can still be heard from the bedroom next door. The Blue Sans gathers up as much courage as he could, slowly opening his door and sneaking out with the flash light luminating his path.

"...Papyrus?" He whispers his brother's name, looking to the closed bedroom door. Inching now to the other bedroom in the house. He can hear the moaning and creaking from within, even hearing the word 'Boss' occassionally. As if the person was holding back in crying out.

Blueberry didn't know how he ended up at the door. He turns off the light quickly, before slowing opening the door and peek a glowing blue eye through the crack to see what's going on.

What he sees startles him to the point he has to bite on his pillow to keep from crying out. His red and black copy and the copy of his brother having rough sex on his Papy's bed. Blueberry opens the door a bit more, watching the two go at it, and feel himself starting to grow warm in his chest. At his soul.

Boss, as his copy would call him, was not being gentle to his clone. Bitings, hitting, and thrusting into the other Sans.

"Harder..." Red would moan, his arms bound up to his collar with a thick leash. An ecto-tongue rolled out as he pleas. Red sweat lightly covers his body, giving him a soft glow. "..please harder Boss..."

Blueberry makes a small nose. A tiny squeek, which had caused Boss to stop in his actions. He heard the noise, and looks to see the door was open a crack. He grins at the blue glowing pair of eyes, watching them.

Boss removes himself from the withering Red, rushing to the bedroom door, and open it wide. Looking down at a now stunned Blueberry holding a flash light and a pillow. This is about to get really interesting.

Blueberry was too shocked to register that he might be in danger with how Red's body starts to squirm in the lustful state of want and need. It wasn't until a hand had grabbed the back of his own top and pulled him into the bedroom that he knew just how much trouble he was really in.

Boss set Blueberry down, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind himself to keep any further interuptions from happening. The last thing he needed was his own copy showing up and stopping all of this.

"So, you like it when watching me fuck my own brother?" Boss asks, looking directly at the smaller Sans with a grin in his tone. He's already thinking of all the ways to break the little Blueberry before him, while Red was stuck on the bed, panting hard from being denied an orgasm.

Boss looks over to his useless brother.

"SIT UP, SANS! We have a guest, and it's rude to not offer him anything to drink!"

"Hnn... fu... Boss..." Red moans, trying his hardest to sit up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Boss points to the thick glowing erection between Red's femurs. "Get to it, Blue. Go suck on that cum-straw, and do not stop until I say so!"

Just looking at Red in this state of lust, the full want of release made Blueberry's own soul light up with heat. He drops the flash light, walking over to the other, and kneeling before Red. Blueberry knew what he's being told to do. He's seen blowjobs before, he has the underweb after all on his phone. He just never really done this before.

The wind howls again outside, Blueberry takes another deep breath, and licks the underside of the glow in the dark penis. He can see the other shake, trying to hold himself together. Blueberry then takes his copy into his mouth. Starting at the tip first, and slowly inching himself down the girth.

He can hear the sounds the other was making, and feel another heat forming up on his own pelvic bone.

"Fuuuuuuuu............. B-boss.... p-p-please let me cum......" Red would plea, his voice still trying to keep from being found out. It's just the three of them in the whole house. Whoelse would find out?

Boss kept quiet. Watching the bulge between Blue's legs grow more. He rips the shorts off of Blueberry, exposing a glowing blue butt and erect little man. A bony hand grips the blue ecto-penis firm. Hard.

Blueberry gave a moan, feeling himself being roughly handled by his brother's copy. He can feel the weight of the taller skeleton sink on top of him, hot breath on the back of his neck, and his mouth still full of Red. He had stopped sucking on the other, causing Red to start shaking in want and desire again. Unable to use his hands to encourage Blue to keep sucking him off.

"Don't stop." Boss orders in a soft whisper. "He wants you to keep sucking him. So, don't stop."

Blueberry goes back to give Red's flesh gag the attention he was craving. Working harder now to try and bring Red into a climax.

Boss starts swirling his tounge at the perk hole that belongs to Blueberry. Worming it in slowly to explore the inside of the smaller Sans. Apparently enjoying the tight feel of the other on his tongue. Though there's a slight disappointment with this. Blueberry is too tight for him. Making this no longer as enjoyable as it could be.

This is a small irritation. Watching Red really enjoying the blowjob he was recieving, but still haven't climaxed yet. At least Boss knew his useless brother would not come quite yet. Regardless of the build up he's getting from all of Blueberry's attention and focus. This little secret will be a great advantage in this.

"Brother! Get behind him!" He orders, leaning in to whisper into Blueberry again. "Your mouth is going to take me. If it can't, then I'll find something else of your person that will." He purrs, letting his threat linger in the air.

Blueberry's jaw is feeling tired, his own tongue rolls out while he pants hard. His blue eyes looks up to Boss, watching the tall skeleton position himself on the bed before him. Boss presents his own huge hot dog to the smaller Sans.

"You will start licking it." He instructs the other. Boss then looks up to his brother. "Push yourself into him. Do not fuck this up, my useless brother! Do this well, and I'll reward you."

"Thank you Boss...." Red whispers quickly, pushing himself into Blueberry's ecto-butt. Boss held Blueberry's head close to his erection.

"Get to work, Blue. Unless you don't want this to go away..." Boss grins, leaning in to stroke at Blueberry's own erection.

The smaller Skeleton ended up clentching up, making Red give a loud shocking cry. It was not what he had expected, but it still felt so good. Red hoped he'd cause Blueberry to clentch up like that again. So desperate for release.

Blueberry goes to work on Boss' love torpedo. Licking the underside before taking the tip into his mouth. He starts taking the other in inch by inch. Unable to go any further then halfway. Panic starts to swell within his soul.

Boss tugs on Red's leash, untying the arms and finally giving him full use of his hands again. The first thing Red does is grab at Blueberry's hips, holding him still and pound mercilessly into the duplicate. Trying to work off his fustration as quickly as he can.

Boss watches Red, then looks back down to Blueberry, only taking him in half way. Just as he thought. He's going to have to use the other's eye socket just to get any sense of pleasure.

"Pick an eye, and make it stop glowing. This will hurt a whole lot less when you do that."

Blueberry moans as his rear is being pounded into hard and fast. Trying to make an eye stop glowing as per instructed. Though that task proved to be difficult when he felt a smaller boney hand grab at his own mini-boss and giving it just as equally quick and hard jerks.

Finally an eye socket is void of any glow. Boss was growing impatient for a while now, and took this oppertunity to just thrust into Blueberry's empty eye socket.

The small Sans gives moans. Mixed with both pleasure and fear. He had never seen what to do when being screwed by his own eye socket, though the break helped to let his mouth not work on trying to suck off the huge rocket Boss had.

"Hnnn... I'm going to cum..." Boss moans, moving harder and faster now. "B-Brother... release..." He ordered.

Red came hard at the word, plunging in as deep as he could while filling Blueberry with his magic.

Boss released himself all over Blueberry's face. Letting the large loads squirt into his mouth, on his face, even a bit on his back.

Blueberry had came when Red squeezed his schlong, making his own bright blue magic spray all over the pillow he had originally brought with him. Both Blueberry and Red fell on the floor, exhausted, panting hard. There's no way this would be able to continue on any further. Boss can see that. He lies on the bed that belongs to his lazy look alike.

Red pushes himself up off of Blueberry, climbing into the same bed to sleep next to Boss. Blueberry decided to pull himself up into the same bed. Snuggling with the tall skeleton. The three of them fell asleep with the howling winds dying down at a slow pace.

From within Papyrus' closet, out steps a live stream recording Jerry. Who caught every bit of the action on his phone and forward the video feed to Honey.

********************THE NEXT MORNING******************************

It was almost noon when Honey came home. Most of Snowdin still buried under the snow from the blizzard before.

Blueberry was busy cleaning up his brother's room when he heard the front door open and close again. The familear cry of his brother can be heard ringing through the house. Sans rushes to the stair banister, looking down at his Papyrus.

"PAPPY!" He cries out, stars in his eyes as he rushes to the orange hoodie wearging Papyrus. "GUESS WHAT THE UNDERFELL BROTHERS AND I DID LAST NIGHT!!"


End file.
